Could this day get any worse?
by Stephycats7785
Summary: After running from Smallville Chloe is stranded only to be found by a kind Automechanic named Charlie Baker. When he offers her a job and place to stay Chloe cant refuse. What happens when old friends and heartaches resurface? Will they fight for love?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Could this day get any worse?

Rating: PG 13- Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Smallville or Cheaper by the Dozen.

Pairing: Chloe/Charlie Baker

Summary: After witnessing Clark and Lois kissing, a heartbroken Chloe runs away, and ends up with her car breaking down, only to be rescued by one Charlie Baker. It happens that Chloe having no money and no place to stay, makes a deal with Charlie. She will work for him as a secretary for his auto shop in exchange for car repairs and a place to stay. They slowly fall for eachother, but it all turns bad when Clark **whose been searching for her for months** finally tracks her down with the help of Lex. Clark wants to take her home as does Lex, but Chloe doesnt want to go. What happens When Charlie, who loves Chloe decides to fight for her?

AN: This will be a 4 or 5 chapter story. I have no beta so please don't mind the mistakes. Also this just came to me after watching Cheaper by the Dozen two! I thought that just because Clark is blind to how great Chloe is, doesn't mean that Charlie will be. Hope you like and please read and review! Also Id like to thank Shadowglove for her great input! I don't know what I would do without her!

--

Chloe gripped the steering wheel of her little yellow Yaris as she drove down the dark, deserted road. She had been driving for days, only stopping to eat and sleep. The proof was in the back of her car. Fast food wrappers were strewn all over the place and a pink blanket and matching pillow lay neatly folded on the seat in the back.

It was obvious to anyone who looked that Chloe Anne Sullivan was running. But running from what was anyone's guess. No one could guess the truth even if they tried. They may come close of course, but they could never fully comprehend why. Her puffy, red rimmed eyes gave clues. And if anyone had mentioned the name Clark Kent or Lois Lane, the fact that the petite blonde burst into tears would be another clue.

The tale was a sad one indeed. Chloe Sullivan had started her day like any other. She drove to the town of Smallville from Metropolis to see her best friend Clark Kent. She had walked up the stairs to his loft slowly, having a feeling that something was off. And one could never be to careful in Smallville, of this fact Chloe had lots of experience. Although she never expected to see what she did when she made it to the top of the barn.

Chloe remembered it a little to well. Her heart had stopped almost literally. Her breathing had sped up quite quickly. There in front of her eyes, she had seen Clark Kent, her best friend in the world, the man she used to dream of marrying, standing with his arms wrapped around her cousin Lois Lane, and they were kissing! Not the friendly peck on the cheek type of kissing but the, I want to screw you now, kind of kissing. Chloe had been so disgusted, and not just because they were kissing, she could have handled that. But the fact they didn't tell her when she had asked them about it a few days ago is what killed her and broke her heart. They were the closest people she had in her life, and the fact they lied to her face, well didn't that show they really didn't care that much about her? Why didn't they trust her? She would have, could have been happy for them if they had just trusted her and not hid it from her. Didn't Clark know how that would hurt her? Did he not remember when he and Lana hid there relationship from her? It had almost destroyed there friendship for crying out loud!

So without a word to either Clark or Lois, Chloe had packed a bag, took the little money she had saved, and left. She decided to leave Smallville behind. If anyone had a right to leave without a word it was her. She had been to hell and back a thousand times and she wasn't doing it again. She was just going to leave and start over.

Chloe slams her hands down on the wheel and makes a face as her cell phone beeps for the millionth time that day, indicating that she had a new voicemail. Chloe sighs and ignores it. She doesn't need to look to see who it is. Its Clark or Lois, or maybe even both, and she wasn't going to answer, or reply. They didn't deserve it. She had left one message with Lex. She had said she wasn't dead and to tell Clark and Lois, along with anyone else to just mind there business and leave her be.

Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously as her car sputtered and came to halt. She slams her head into the steering wheel as tears start to fall.

"Just what I don't need! Stupid CAR!" Chloe cries out in defeat.

--

Charlie Baker is driving down the road to his small log cabin when he spots a small yellow car on the side of the road. It had smoke billowing from the engine, which was never a good sign. He sighs and pulls over next to the car. He steps out and walks to the drivers side window, he knocks gently.

A tiny blonde with a tear streaked face rolled down her window. She looked at him in what Charlie thought was shock. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Which, if Charlie knew the truth, he would be able to understand.

Chloe was in utter disbelief. At first, she thought the man was Clark, that he had found her. But with a closer look she realized this very handsome man had a few small differences from Clark. He had a dimple on his right cheek, and his hair was a shade darker, and more unruly that Clarks. He looked to be a year or two younger as well. Plus he was definitely more defined in the arms. Maybe not as many muscles, but still very well defined. He had to work out. She tried to offer a friendly smile. "Yes?"

Charlie motions to the smoke coming from under the hood. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be having some car troubles. I run a local mechanics shop in town, and if you want I can take a look and see what the problem is."

Chloe nods, "That would be great thanks. I know nothing about cars. I know that the gas goes in, you turn the key it starts, and were the gas and break are, but that's about it. I do know that smoke is never a good sign."

Charlie pops the hood and Chloe steps out of the car standing beside him. She hears him sigh and groans to herself, its never a good sign if a mechanic groans. When he stands back up and wipes his hands on his jeans she can tell its not good. "What's the prognosis doc?"

Charlie scratches his head. "Well the good news is, it can be fixed."

Chloe fears his next words. "But?"

Charlie decides to choose his words carefully, "But, its going to take time and money. You have a cracked engine block."

Chloe looks at him in confusion. "I have a what? In English please."

"Basically? You need a new engine." He hurried when he saw her start to tear up. "I can fix it for you given a few weeks. I can order the new engine in the morning and it have it here in two weeks on rush order. Ill do the work myself, and even give you a discount. I do run the shop after all. Plus there's a hotel near by that you can stay. A friend of a family runs the place and I am sure that if I tell her she will be able to get you a discount, and save you a room."

Chloe bursts into tears and falls to the ground in a heap. Charlie leans down, he hated seeing girls cry, but having as many sisters as he did, being 5, he had learned to deal with it. He looks into her eyes. "Hey don't cry, please it will be ok."

Chloe looks up at him sobbing. "No it wont, you don't understand. I cant afford all of that. I have no money, none at all. I have 25 dollars to my name. I-I was hoping to get a job while I slept in my car like I have been since I left Sma-" She corrects herself, "Since I left home a few days ago. So you see my problem? I cant sleep in a broken car! And I doubt there are any jobs in-" She reads a sign a few feet away. "Lake Winnetka."

Charlie lets out a smile at her, and grabs her hands in his. "Actually I have a great idea. You can work for me." He sees her shocked look. He realizes how that must have sounded to her. "NO! I don't mean it like that!" He actually blushed, which Chloe found very cute. "I mean, I am in desperate need of a secretary. You see my younger sister, well one of them was my secretary during the summer, but she went back to New York for school, so me, not being any good on a computer am at a loss."

Chloe raises her eyebrows at him. "What if Im horrible with a computer?"

He looks sheepish. "Anything would be better than me. But," He shakes his head. "As I was saying, you work for me, and Ill fix your car for free."

Chloe sighs, "Ok even if I agreed to that, it doesn't solve the me not having a place to stay problem."

He chuckles at her, there was just something about this girl that made him want to smile, even when she was so close to tears. "I have that solved to. I have a small two room log cabin, and I have nothing to do with the other room. You could stay there. And before you say no just listen kay? Since I work all day my house is in disarray, and if you would be willing to maybe do the dishes and vacuum, I think we could have a good deal don't you?"

Chloe grins a bit. Who knew she would actually meet a genuinely good man? "I don't cook. And its not because I don't want to, I mean I cant. Not if you want your house to stay nice and sturdy and not a pile of ashes."

Charlie lets out a bark of laughter. "Well that's ok because I can cook. I had lots of practice cooking for my younger siblings." He stands up, pulling her with him. "By the way I am Charlie Baker, nice to meet you. So do we have a deal?"

Chloe nods, wiping her eyes. "We do have a deal Charlie Baker. And I am Chloe Sullivan by the way. I will say its nice to meet you, although I have to say I wish it didn't come at the price of my cars life."

They walk to his truck and he opens the door. "Hop in. Ill come by tomorrow and haul your car to my shop. Not like its going anywhere. Oh I hope you like big families, because Ill take you to dinner at my parents tomorrow. The whole family gets together."

Once in the truck before they pull out Chloe asks. "How many siblings do you have? You make it sound like an army or something."

Charlie turns to her with a dazzling smile. "Well not including myself there are eleven kids. Then you have mom and dad, and my oldest sister Nora's husband and young son."

Chloe's eyes widen in disbelief. "Twelve kids? Did your parents accidently mistake themselves for chickens or something?" She pauses, "Wait is your mom the Annie Baker? Author of Cheaper by the Dozen?" At his nod, she laughs, "And here I thought my life couldn't get any more bizarre."

TBC..


	2. To save a life

Title: Could this day get any worse?

Rating: PG 13- Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Smallville or Cheaper by the Dozen. I wish I owned Charlie Baker, I mean come on who doesn't want a man like that? But alas I do not own any of them, only my plot which I hope you like!

Pairing: Chloe/Charlie Baker

Summary: After witnessing Clark and Lois kissing, a heartbroken Chloe runs away, and ends up with her car breaking down, only to be rescued by one Charlie Baker. It happens that Chloe having no money and no place to stay, makes a deal with Charlie. She will work for him as a secretary for his auto shop in exchange for car repairs and a place to stay. They slowly fall for eachother, but it all turns bad when Clark **whose been searching for her for months** finally tracks her down with the help of Lex. Clark wants to take her home as does Lex, but Chloe doesn't want to go. What happens When Charlie, who loves Chloe decides to fight for her?

AN: I realized Charlie's mother name was Kate, so I am sorry about getting it wrong in the first chapter!

AN2: Thanks to all those who made this a favorite! I would like to thank my reviewers!

Shadowglove- I am very glad you liked the book part! Like I said it just came to me and I am glad someone caught it.

Boredlittlestudent- Thank you very much! I love crossovers as well, they make things that much more interesting! And I'm glad you liked the first part!

LadyAlchemy- Well here you will get your wish! You will find out a little bit more about how Charlie sees her!

--

Charlie had to hold back a laugh as Chloe fidgeted more and more as they walked up the driveway to his parents house. "Hey Chlo, don't be nervous it will be alright, my parents don't bite. Although I cant make promises that my little brothers wont bite." He says with a smile and pats her shoulder in reassurance.

After taking the poor girl in last night, Charlie had gotten to know her pretty well. They spent the whole day talking at his auto shop between customers. At first she had been very shy about what she told him, not wanting to go into details but Charlie didn't push. As much as he would like to know more about her, he didn't want to scare her away. He figured she would open up to him when she felt comfortable.

"Speaking of your family let see if I got this right ok? There's your parents Tom and Kate. Then Nora, her husband Bud, there two year old son Tommy, and the rest of your family being, yourself, Lorraine, Sarah, Mark, Jake, Jessica, Mike, Henry, Kyle, Nigel, and Kim right?" Chloe asked nervously. She would have hated to have forgotten someone.

Charlie was utterly impressed that Chloe could remember his entire families names. It was an impressive skill to have indeed. But as he had already learned, there was nothing ordinary about Chloe Sullivan. Something she would prove later in the evening, unbeknownst to either of them. He smiled at her as they reached the door. "Yep, that's my family. Now calm down, the younger ones are like blood hounds, they can smell fear." He joked.

After a knock, you could hear a lot of noise inside. Charlie hadn't been kidding when he said dinner time was hectic for his family. After a few moments an older Blonde woman opened the door with a huge smile. Chloe could only guess this was Kate, and she wasn't disappointed in her assumption when Charlie hugged the woman with a warm, "Mom!" said in her direction.

Kate hugged her son back, and looked at Chloe with a kind smile. "Hi! You must be Chloe, I'm Kate, as I am sure my son has told you. Please come in will you?" She turned her head at two young boys running by, "Kyle! Nigel! No running in the house!' She turned back to Chloe and Charlie, "Sorry about that. Come in you two."

--

A few hours into dinner and everything was going fine. There had been a few tense moments when the twins had decided that Chloe should wear her mashed potatoes. Everyone in the Baker family had froze, unsure of how Chloe would react. But everyone was happily surprised when she just laughed, and proceeded to tell the twins she was now the Queen of potato palace, and how they could be her guards. After that everything had gone quite smoothly. The family excepted Chloe as one of there own almost immediately.

It was after dinner when everyone sat at the table talking, that disaster struck. Chloe had been enjoying a talk with Kate and Nora when suddenly everyone turned at the voice of Nigel Baker.

He was standing at the top of the stairs on the banister. He had a sheet tied around his neck like a cape. "Mom, dad, look, I can fly! I'm Batman!" And with that Kyle pushed Nigel off the banister.

"NO!" Could be heard being screamed from the table. But it was to late. Time seemed to freeze into almost an agonizing slow pace. Nigel Baker soared threw the air, falling closer and closer to the ground. When he landed there was a sickening thud. Immediately after that everyone was up surrounding the young boy.

"Oh god, he's not breathing Tom!" Kate screamed, clutching her baby boy to her chest.

"I'll call 911!" Came Buds urgent reply.

"No, it will take to long! I'll get the truck and drive to the hospital!" Charlie said threw tears, and a cracked voice.

Chloe stood behind everyone else, listening to there arguing and crying. She made up her mind quickly. She stepped forward, and kneeled down between Kate and Tom. "I can save him."

Chorus's of what and how's filled the room. Charlie looked at her in confusion. "Are you a doctor?"

Chloe doesn't smile, just takes a breath. "You could say that." She looks at Charlie, "Do you trust me? I need you to trust me Charlie, his life depends on it. Please let me save him."

Charlie looks at his parents, and his little brother who wasn't breathing or moving. The young boy who was usually so full of life looked dead. "I trust you." He said looking her dead in the eyes.

Chloe looks at Kate. "I need you to hand him to me, and get everyone to step away." At the fear in Kate's eyes, she urges, "Please, I need room." Kate reluctantly hands her son over, and stands with Tom and the rest of the family, huddled together.

Chloe pulls the boy into her lap. She looks at Charlie. "Charlie?" She waits until he looks at her. "What you and your family are about to see, I am positive you wont understand. But I need you to listen to me carefully ok?" At his nod she continues. "When I am done, I need you swear not to take either Nigel or myself to the hospital, no matter what. Just take me back to your cabin, or put me in a room here. Don't be scared, I wont hurt anyone I promise. And if I don't wake up for a few days its nothing to worry about. Do you swear?"

Charlie clears his throat. He wants to ask what she is talking about, but one look at his brother says he doesn't have a lot of time. He nods, "I swear Chloe."

She nods, and suddenly the room is shrouded in white light. Charlie can barely see Chloe and his brother. He can make out pain etched on her face, and he wants to go to her. But doesn't in fear of disrupting whatever is happening. In a few moments the light is gone, leaving Chloe on the floor unmoving. But Nigel sits up and smiles, "Did I fly?"

Everyone is to shocked to move for a moment. Kate is the first to react, she moves forward and grabs her son in a hug. "You did, but don't you ever do it again do you understand!" She is shaking and Tom stands with her. Most of the family is surrounding Nigel, except for Nora, Lorraine, and Charlie, who were near Chloe. Charlie was holding her tightly as the three argued. Everyone turned to listen and watch.

"I don't care what you promised Charlie! She needs a doctor! She is barely breathing!" Lorraine shouts.

"And then what do we do Lorraine? We cant very well say that she brought Nigel back from the dead can we?" He is caressing her hair gently.

"Why don't we just do as said and put her in bed? Watch over her? She deserves it doesn't she? She saved his life." Nora says softly.

Lorraine counters. "Yeah she did, and is anyone curious to how she did that? What is she? Some kind of mutant?"

Charlie glares at Lorraine. "Does it matter?" He practically shouts. "She saved his life. She could die, and she did it for our brother, someone she doesn't know. I don't care if she is an alien!" He looked down into Chloe's extremely pale face.

"Shouldn't we call the police or something?" Lorraine asks.

"What so they can take her away and discect her by cutting her up and testing her? I've seen movies on TV dude and that's what they will do." Jake states.

Tom looks at Kate who nods, he steps forward, "ENOUGH!" Everyone instantly quiets. He continues. "I don't know what she did exactly, except that she saved my son. I'll tell you what she is. She is a woman who risked her life for your brother! And I think it should be Charlie's decision about what to do." He looks at his eldest son. "What do you want to do?"

Charlie stands, Chloe in his arms. "I want to do as she asked. Mom dad can we stay here? Use the spare room?"

Kate nods, "Of course Charlie, but you take our room. Your father and I will take the guest room."

With a nod of gratitude Charlie walks to his parents room with Chloe. "Come on Blondie, don't die on me." He whispers.

--

The first thing Chloe was aware of was crying. A very male sounding cry. Then she heard a voice. It was Charlie. But why would Charlie be crying? Then it all came back to her. Nigel trying to fly, his neck snapping, saving his life. Oh god! Nigel! Was he ok? Did it work? She tried to move but couldn't. So she listened to Charlie as he spoke.

"Come on Chloe, I know we don't know each other that well, but you have to wake up please. You cant die, I just found you!"

Chloe suddenly feels a rush of air as she takes a breath. She snaps up into a sitting position. Her words come out fast, like she is panting them out. "Nigel! Is he ok? Did it work? Oh god, please say it worked!"

Charlie crushed her into his chest in a hug. He sobbed in relief. "Oh god Chloe! I thought I had lost you!" He loosens his grip at her intake of breath. "Nigel is fine. Not a scratch. He doesn't understand why he is grounded for a month, but other than that he is ok. What did you do Chloe? There was light, and then Nigel was fine, and you, you were dead." His voice wavers.

Chloe looks away, fearing his reaction. She slowly explains Smallville, the meteorites, her powers. She couldn't look at him, she was so afraid he would be disgusted. "I-I can leave now if its what you want. Pack my things and leave. I'll go far away and you'll never see or hear from me again." She whispered.

Charlie turns her face towards his. "Chloe, that's amazing. Your amazing. You die to save others. You barely know me or my family, yet you died for my brother. If that's not a hero I don't know what is. I wont say that I particularly liked watching you die, but its your decision not mine. And I can never repay you for what you did for my family. I don't want you to leave."

Chloe wipes away her tears. No one had ever accepted her that way. Clark had tried to get her to stop, not realizing that healing was a part of who she was. She couldn't stop, it would be like asking him to never use his powers again. Jimmy had looked at her like she was some freak, he said his leaving her had nothing to do with her powers but she knew better. She looks at Charlie, "I'm no hero Charlie Baker."

Charlie smiles, "I have a group of family outside the room who would disagree. Can I send them in?"

Chloe nods, "A couple at a time ok?"

He nods confirmation and leaves the room, the first to enter are, Kim, Henry, Mike, Jessica, Mark, and Jake.

Mike speaks first, "We cant stay long, but I just had to tell you Chloe, that has to be the coolest thing I have ever seen!"

Jessica is next, "I'm doing a report for school and I they asked who I wanted to be like and I said you. Don't worry, I didn't write about what happened, I just said that I wanted to be the kind of person who would give up there life for others."

Mark and Kim say at the same time. "He may be annoying, but we are glad you were here. Thank you."

Henry hands her some flowers. And Jake is the last to speak. "Where were you when I broke my arm roller skating?" He asks with a smile.

Chloe laughs, "Sorry I wasn't here sooner then."

"It's ok. You came here at the right time." He hugs her awkwardly.

After they leave, the next bunch enters. Being, Nora, Bud, Kyle, Sarah, and Lorraine.

Sarah hands her a teddy bear. "I thought you would like it. Lorraine assures me that girls who aren't me like that sort of thing. If you don't like it blame Lorraine."

Chloe laughs, "I love it, thank you Sarah."

Kyle gives her a teary eyed hug. "I am sorry that you got hurt."

Chloe pats his back. "Its ok Kyle. As long as your promise that I am still the Potato queen and you're my guard." He nods with a grin.

Lorraine hands her a stack of Vogue magazines. "Charlie said you liked to read, and I thought you would like these to help you recover."

Chloe chuckles, "Umm thanks, its great to learn the ten secrets to great hair!"

Bud hugs her while Nora speaks, "I can never express my thanks to you Chloe. If Nigel had died, this family would have been torn apart. So thank you, and if you ever need anything you just ask ok?" She hugs her and whispers, "You're my hero. And take care of my brother, he really was worried. He didn't leave your side."

Chloe goes to reply but they leave the room quickly. The last bunch comes in. Tom, Kate, and Nigel.

Nigel hands her a huge card with a picture of the family. Its signed by everyone.

_Kim- Get well soon!_

_Nigel- Batman is so not my hero no more, you are! Ill get you a cape!_

_Kyle- Please get better!_

_Henry- Your like an angel.. Well that's what Charlie called you! OW Charlie!_

_Mike- Feel Better, plus the light thing was neat!_

_Jessica- My new role model! _

_Jake- Your like a super hero dude!_

_Mark- I wanted to get you a frog but dad wouldn't let me!_

_Sarah- You rock!_

_Lorraine- When you feel better I will take you shopping!_

_Charlie- Your really an Angel Chloe. My Angel…Stop grinning Henry!_

_Nora- You need anything you call!_

_Bud&Tommy- We hope you feel better soon! :)_

_Kate- We owe you our lives._

_Tom- You are an amazing human Ms. Sullivan._

Chloe nearly cried at the card. It was so sweet. But she had to say the best part was what Charlie wrote. It gave her goose bumps.

Nigel left, leaving Tom and Kate. Chloe gets nervous. Sensing her fear Tom speaks. "I Know there is nothing I can say to prove my thanks. So I will just say that you are now officially a Baker. You are one of the family. Id be proud to call you my daughter."

Chloe lets out her tears. "Tom that's the nicest thing anyone has said. My father loves me I know, but he, isn't around much anymore. I haven't seen him in years. 4 years to be exact. Its an honor to be considered your daughter!" She leans up and kisses his cheek.

Kate speaks next, "Chloe, I agree with what my husband said. In those few moments, I thought I had lost Nigel, and my worst fear was confirmed. Loosing a child is agony, and if something happened to him, I-" She pauses taking a breath, "What I mean to say is, I owe you my life. You saved my son, my baby. And I will always love you for that. You're a part of this family. Though I would be thrilled if one day instead of being my daughter you were my daughter in law." She says with a grin.

Chloe smiles and laughs lightly. "Thanks Mrs. Baker. I never had a mom in my life, and its nice to know that you see me as a daughter. The both of you." She smiles at them, and then looks at the door as a throat is cleared. They look up to see Charlie.

"Hey, um, can I talk to Chloe alone for a minute?"

They smile, and with a hug to Chloe leave the room and hug there son on the way out.

Charlie takes her hand as he sits on the edge of the bed. "Chloe, I-" He shakes his head. "Screw it, I was always better with actions then with words." He leans in and kisses her softly. He is grinning like a fool when he pulls back. "Chloe, you don't know what it was like when I thought you were dead. I know we don't know each other that well, but I can say, that I want to get to know you better, and see where things go. Is that ok with you?"

Chloe frowns, "Charlie I don't want this to be because you feel you owe me-" She is cut off by his lips on hers once again.

"Its not that Chloe. I knew there was something special about you the moment I saw you. Don't think that its because I feel I owe you something. I want to see where this leads. Please?" He questions.

She looks at him, and realizes he is telling the truth. "Ok Charlie Baker, I would like that. Now… you say you owe me, and I know were you can start. How about a kiss?" He grins at her and kisses her once more. They don't even break apart at the cheers coming from the doorway, they only smile and deepen the kiss.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring? But they were willing to find out. Together.

TBC

AN: So what did you think? Please Read and Review!!


	3. Questions abound

Title: Could this day get any worse?

Rating: PG 13- Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Smallville or Cheaper by the Dozen. I wish I owned Charlie Baker, I mean come on who doesn't want a man like that? But alas I do not own any of them, only my plot which I hope you like!

Pairing: Chloe/Charlie Baker

Summary: After witnessing Clark and Lois kissing, a heartbroken Chloe runs away, and ends up with her car breaking down, only to be rescued by one Charlie Baker. It happens that Chloe having no money and no place to stay, makes a deal with Charlie. She will work for him as a secretary for his auto shop in exchange for car repairs and a place to stay. They slowly fall for eachother, but it all turns bad when Clark **whose been searching for her for months** finally tracks her down with the help of Lex. Clark wants to take her home as does Lex, but Chloe doesn't want to go. What happens When Charlie, who loves Chloe decides to fight for her?

AN: I realized Charlie's mother name was Kate, so I am sorry about getting it wrong in the first chapter!

AN2: This is the chapter everyone wants, the long awaited arrival of Clark! I hope I got it right!

--

It had been five months since the night that Nigel decided to try and fly off the banister, and things couldn't be going better for one Chloe Sullivan. She and Charlie had been officially together for four and half months. There days were set in a nice routine, they would get up in the morning around 6 a.m. which Chloe had complained about for weeks, much to the amusement of Charlie who soon realized Chloe was not a morning person.

After eating breakfast together they would head off to work. Charlie would fix the cars, and Chloe would work at the computer, where she spent most of the day until Charlie dragged her home. And that's truly what his log cabin had become. It was home to not only Charlie, or Chloe, but to them of both. Once home they would share a nice dinner, sometimes going to the diner down the street.

Chloe had come to feel comfortable in her new home, and her new life. She didn't think of Smallville much anymore, and when she did, she was sure not to cry. She did miss her friends and Lois, but they were a part of her past. A past she had let go of months ago.

She had thrown herself into her new life with vigor. She loved spending time with the Bakers, especially the children. She had become very close with Nora, and often baby sat for she and Bud when they wanted or needed to go out. Which as a matter of fact she was doing at this moment. Nora and Bud went out to have a nice dinner, and so Chloe was watching Tommy until they got back. Charlie had run into town to get dinner for the three of them.

"Tommy come here sweetheart, Uncle Charlie should be home soon and we need to get you all washed up."

The two year old boy ran to Chloe with his arms outstretched. "Aunny Chlo!"

Chloe picked him up with a smile and twirled him around. She felt dizzy so she stopped spinning and walked to the bathroom, where she washed his face and hands. She watched as he dried his hands off with a smile. He was so proud of himself, and Chloe was proud of him as well. She had gotten close to the whole family and she considered Tommy her nephew. She turned when she heard the door open, and saw Charlie come in carrying a bag which contained there meal for the evening.

"Hey!" He came and wrapped his arms around Chloe, and kissed her gently. He smiled as Tommy came running at him, and picks him up, high into the air.

"Hey Sport! I got your favorite for dinner."

Tommy shoots a toothy smile, "Mashed tatoes?" He asks with curiosity.

Charlie grins, "Of course, with gravy." He sets the boy down and turns to Chloe. "I got you the turkey sub with extra mayo liked you asked, and some fried chicken for myself. Do you need me to set out the plates?"

Chloe smiles brightly at Charlie and shakes her head. "Nope. Its already done. Tommy was a big helper and was my assistant while setting the table."

The young boy beams with pride. Charlie and Chloe laugh and they all sit down to eat.

--

It was a few hours later and Chloe was talking to Nora while Charlie and Bud settled a sleeping Tommy into the car. They were talking to each other with animated gestures and Chloe could only guess they were talking about cars. Charlie only got that way when speaking about cars.

She sighs and turns to Nora. The woman she considered her sister. "Nora? Can I talk to you about something?"

The older woman turns to her, an expression of worry on her features. "Of course Chlo, you know you can talk to me about anything. What is it?"

Chloe takes a deep breath, she wasn't sure how to word what she wanted to say. She was terrified. "I-I think I may be pregnant." She stutters out.

Nora's eyes widen, and she pulls Chloe close to her. "Are you sure? Have you taken a test? How far along do you think you are?"

Chloe lets out a small smile at Nora's obvious excitement. "Well, I'm not sure yet. I haven't taken a test, but I am two weeks late, and I am never late."

Nora can see the fear in the blondes eyes. "Have you told Charlie?"

Chloe shakes her head, "No I want to be sure first."

Nora continues, "Well have you got a test?"

Again the blonde shakes her head answering with a no. "I haven't had time to buy it without Charlie around."

Nora snaps her fingers, "Oh hold on!" She digs into her purse and pulls out a pregnancy test. She grins at Chloe's wondering look. "I always have one incase of emergencies. In the Baker family you can never be to careful." She frowns when the other girl flinches. "Hey, its ok you know. If you are, I know Charlie would be happy. Have you had any symptoms?"

Chloe thinks for a moment before answering. "Well I have been feeling sick to my stomach and tired a tiny bit, but I figured its just with stress. Oh Nora!" She leans against the girl. "What if I am? Charlie and I are still just dating, and who says he would even want a baby? Are we really ready for a baby? How could we afford a baby? What if he wants me to leave?"

Nora hugs the girl softly, "First of all, no one knows for sure yet. Don't panic until you know. Second of all, so what if you are? Charlie would never make you leave. He would never abandon you or a baby, you know that. Plus no one is every really ready for a baby, usually its unexpected, but not unwelcome. Bud and I hadn't been planning with Tommy, but we wouldn't take it back even if we could. As for money, I thought the auto shop was doing really well? And if you needed money you know of course the family will help out."

Chloe tries to smile, "Your right. If I am pregnant it will work out. I mean it has to right?" Her smile brightens when the other girl nods. "Plus we don't know for sure, so I'll take the test tonight."

They hug before Nora leaves, whispers encouraging words.

--

Charlie is pacing the living room nervously. He had talked to Bud and decided that tonight was the night to do it. He was going to ask. He loved her so much. It was the right time. Bud was right, there was no reason to wait. He takes a breath as Chloe walks into the room, a nervous smile on her face.

"We need to talk-" they both started at the same time. They laughed.

"You can go first." Charlie offered.

Chloe shook her head. "No, no, mine can wait. You go."

Charlie takes a breath, "I need to ask you something."

Chloe looks at him quizzically. "You can ask me anything Charlie you know that."

Charlie takes another deep calming breath, he drops down on one knee, and takes her hand in his. Chloe feels as if her heart is going to stop. She can feel it beating, but she fears it will stop at any moment. She cant stop a smile from appearing slowly, the corners of her mouth upturning in a smile.

"Chloe Anne Sullivan, I love you, and sure have only been together 5 months, but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Chloe lets out the brightest smile she has ever sported and wraps her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

Charlie picks her up and spins her around, kissing her softly and sweetly. They are interrupted when there is a knock on the door. "Wonder who that could be this late?" Charlie says.

He opens the door after setting her down, and frowns at who he sees. He knows immediately who it is. Chloe had shown him pictures. The first was a bald man, who stood with an air of confidence. This had to be Lex Luthor. The other gentleman, had to be Clark Kent. If Charlie had not been warned about how much they looked alike he probably would have freaked out.

This guy could almost be his twin! But Chloe had told Charlie all about Clark Kent. So the heart attack he would have had otherwise wasn't here now. Thank god for that.

"We are here to see Chloe Sullivan." The man who must be Lex stated.

Charlie turned when he heard Chloe's shocked voice. "Lex? Clark?" There a pause, then anger. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Clark and Lex pushed by Charlie into the house. "Now Chloe calm down-" Lex started but was interrupted by Chloe.

"NO! Don't you tell me to calm down! You," She grabs his arm, heading towards the bathroom, "Follow me, and you," She turns to Clark, "Stay here. Ill deal with you when I get back."

Charlie looks at her with concern. "Chloe do you need me to come with you?"

She is radiating anger, but offers a warm smile to Charlie. "I'm fine but could you please stay with Clark while Lex," she growls his name. "And I have a quick talk?"

Charlie nods and watches her walk off to the bathroom with Lex. He would hate to be Lex right now. No matter how rich the dude, you couldn't have enough money to get Charlie to deal with a pissed off Chloe Sullivan.

--

Chloe shuts the door and turns her cold glare on Lex. "What the hell is Clark doing here? What the hell are you doing here?"

Lex still trying to be calm and rational states. "Clark was worried and Ive been dealing with him for months. I thought it was high time you both acted like adults and handled your problems."

Chloe is furious, "I trusted you Alexander Luthor! Damn it, have you not heard of a phone?"

Lex scowls at the use of his name. "Clark wanted to see you in person."

She throws her hands up, "Ahh yes, and what Clark wants he gets right? Don't I have a say in this at all? What about what I wanted? You know what, forget it! Ill handle this myself." She throws open the door and walks out.

Lex goes to follow but stops when he sees a test in the trash. A pregnancy test to be exact. He picks it up in curiosity and looks down. He tilts his head as he reads….

TBC..

Read and Review ok? Im going to Boston tomorrow but will right the next and most likely last chapter and post it when I get there.


	4. Dont you trust me or is it over

Title: Could this day get any worse?

Rating: PG 13- Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Smallville or Cheaper by the Dozen. I wish I owned Charlie Baker, I mean come on who doesn't want a man like that? But alas I do not own any of them, only my plot which I hope you like!

Pairing: Chloe/Charlie Baker

Summary: After witnessing Clark and Lois kissing, a heartbroken Chloe runs away, and ends up with her car breaking down, only to be rescued by one Charlie Baker. It happens that Chloe having no money and no place to stay, makes a deal with Charlie. She will work for him as a secretary for his auto shop in exchange for car repairs and a place to stay. They slowly fall for eachother, but it all turns bad when Clark **whose been searching for her for months** finally tracks her down with the help of Lex. Clark wants to take her home as does Lex, but Chloe doesn't want to go. What happens When Charlie, who loves Chloe decides to fight for her?

AN: Thanks for all my faithful reader! Even though I don't have Beta reader you all don't seem to mind. I am sorry if my stories are coming out slow but I am in Boston and they found some things that I wont get into until we know for sure. So if this chapter is sad I am sorry but mixed with what needs to happen, and my kind of depression, this may be very sappy, sad, and full of angst, but it will have a happy ending I promise!

AN2: I know I said this story had like 1 chapter left but I just felt that I should add around two more and the epilogue, so there is this one and one or two more not including the epilogue.

--

Charlie and Clark stood in uncomfortable silence in the living room. They could hear Chloe's raised voice as she told Lex off, although they were not sure of what she was saying. Clark could listen in of course but he was already in enough trouble as it was. So he just stood there, looking over at the man who in his opinion, had stolen Chloe from him.

Charlie decided to try and make friendly conversation. He only did this of course, for the sake of Chloe. "So, Chloe mentioned you live on a farm?"

Clark who had been lost in his own thoughts, looked up sharply. "Yeah I do. I have lived there my whole life." Well if you didn't count the fact that he hadn't been on Earth the first few years of his life, then his statement was mostly true.

Charlie tried to keep his end of the conversation up, which was proving difficult because Clark seemed to be holding something against Charlie, even though he didn't even know him.

"Must be interesting to work on farm. Does it take a lot of work?"

Clark decides to completely ignore what Charlie said, and states what is on his mind. Something he tended to do a lot, especially if it concerned Chloe. "What do you want with Chloe?"

Charlie is taken aback. "What?" He asks, completely confused.

Clark takes a step forward. "What do you want with Chloe?" His tone is menacing.

Charlie who knew everything there was to know about Clark, and it really was everything, because Chloe had told him all about Clark on one of there many long talks, was not intimidated by the last son of Krypton. "Is that your business?"

"Chloe is my best friend, so yes it is my business!" Clark says with a tone filled with authority.

Charlie scoffs. Who did this guy think he was? What right did he have to come into Charlie's home and demand answers to questions he had no business in knowing. "Best friend? Best friend? You cant be serious! Some best friend you are!" Charlie pauses to take a breath. "The same so called best friend who lied to her face? The same best friend who used her on a daily basis? The same friend who always asked her to drop everything when he had a problem? Is that who we are talking about? Because if we are, I am sorry to inform you that, that's not what a best friend is!"

Clark clenches his jaw in anger. "You know nothing about my friendship with Chloe so don't just stand there and throw around accusations."

Charlie raises his eyebrow in defiance. "Oh I know more than you think Kent!" Charlie only ever called someone by there last name if he was angry. "I was the one who was here for her for the past five months! I was the one who held her when she cried! I was the one who she talked to about her problems! I'm the one she trusted!"

Clark does something he hardly ever does, he smirks. "And have you ever wondered why that is?"

Charlie balls his fist, the knuckles turning white. "What are you trying to insinuate?" He steps forward, so close that he and Clark and almost nose to nose.

Chloe appears from the bathroom and sees the boys so close, and obviously radiating anger. She rushes to Charlie's side and grasps his arm, pulling him back. "Hey! I leave you guys alone for two seconds and your about to kill each other?"

Charlie barely resisters Chloe's hand on his arm, he is to focused on waiting for Clark's reply. He isn't disappointed when a few seconds later Clark does reply.

"Oh come on Baker!" Clark throws Charlie's last name at him like Charlie had earlier with Clarks. "Haven't you ever wondered why she is with you? Well let me tell you! Don't you find it odd that she is with you and you look so much like myself? If you and she are as close as you say you are, then I am sure that you know how she was in love with me for years! Isn't it interesting that the guy she ends up with resembles her life long best friend so much? She runs away and the guy she ends up shacking with is you? A guy who could be me? Face it Baker, she only wants you cause she cant have me!"

Charlie looses it. He shoves Clark as hard as he can, knowing that the other man wouldn't have budged if he didn't want to, but Charlie doesn't care. He is getting ready to throw a punch, not caring he would probably break his hand, when Chloe's voice rings out threw the room.

"Clark Jerome Kent!" Her face is red in anger and she is visibly shaking. "H-how dare you! You come into our home, without warning, or invitation by the way, and you start a fight? Who the hell are you to come here and say things like that? Things that hold no grain of truth?"

Clark looks at her incredulously. "Oh come on Chlo! Can you really tell me that you'd be with him if he didn't look like me?" He asks. Clark couldn't believe that she really wanted Charlie. The one guy she had loved, truly loved, had been Clark. And Clark was not sure he could handle the idea that Chloe loved someone else. Especially if that someone else was this punk Charlie Baker.

"YES!" Chloe screams at him. "I would be with him. Believe it or not Clark Jerome Kent, but everything does not revolve around you! Have you ever thought that maybe I am with him because I love him?"

Both boys go to reply, Clark with an objection, and Charlie with loving words in return to her, but they are interrupted as Lex storms out holding a little test. "Chloe, your pregnant!" Lex's words ring threw out the entire room.

Chloe looks around the room. Lex looks like he could explode at any second, Clark looks like he wants to use his heat vision on Charlie, and Charlie, poor Charlie looks like a mix between hurt, happiness, and shock. She sighs and drops her head in her hands.

--

About twenty minutes later, Chloe had managed to clear the house of everyone except she and Charlie. Lex and Clark hadn't wanted to leave but she didn't give them much of a choice. She told them to get out, or she would never talk to either of them again, and that they were lucky she was still talking to them at that particular moment as it was.

So they had left, saying they would be at the hotel in town, and they would be back in a day or so to talk to her. Lex had hugged her, telling her how sorry he was about spilling the news of the baby. He didn't know that Charlie had not known. Chloe had hugged him back and told him she wasn't mad at him, well not to much and that she understood.

When Clark had tried to hug her, it was a completely different story. She had stepped back, as far away from him as she could get. She looked so hurt and angry that Clark hadn't dared to try and hug her again. He knew he had messed up terribly. So he and Lex had left, as quickly as possible, not wanting to face anymore of his anger. Clark may be near indestructible, but quite frankly, Chloe scared him when she was angry.

So now Chloe stood by the couch watching Charlie. He was sitting there starring at his hands. He hadn't said one word since the word pregnant had been spoken.

"Charlie I-" She starts but his voice cuts her off.

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?" He sounded so broken it almost killed Chloe.

"Its not like that Charlie. I just found out tonight, and I was going to tell you when you proposed, but then Clark and Lex showed up so I didn't have a chance." She defended, her tone soft.

"Why didn't you tell me before you knew for sure? Did you really think I would be angry? Did you really think that I would react horribly?" He stands up and starts pacing the small room.

Chloe walks to him, and stands in front of him, halting his movement. "No baby, that's not it at all! I wanted to be sure!" She rubs her temples. "You have to see it my way Charlie. We have only been together for five months, and at the time I wasn't sure how you felt. You hadn't proposed yet, and I didn't want you think I was trapping you with a baby!"

Pain fills his eyes. "Do you really think so little of me that you think I would act that way? If that's what you think Chloe then I don't know if-" He stops speaking and walks to the kitchen grabbing his coat.

Chloe panics at seeing him grab his coat. "Are you leaving?"

"I think it would be best for me to stay at my parents tonight. You can stay here." He says quickly.

Chloe's lower lip trembles. Tears fill her eyes. "Are you leaving me Charlie? Does finding out that I am pregnant change how you feel about me? Does it change you wanting to marry me?" Her voice cracks slightly at the questions she was asking.

Almost at the door he turns to look at her. "Honestly?" He waits for her nod, confirming she wants him to continue. "I don't know what's going to happen Chlo. I love you, I love you more than anything in this world, but tonight I realized some things. I have a lot to think about, and figure out."

Chloe watched as he walked out, closing the door softly behind him. She lets out a strangled sob and collapses on the floor. Damn Clark for showing up! Everything had been ok before! She cries harder at the thought that she may have lost Charlie forever.

--


	5. Fixing things

Chloe watched Charlie leave there home with a heavy heart. She realized that he needed some time to sort things out for himself. She had hurt him by not telling him about the baby, but if truth be told she hadn't known there was baby until a few hours ago. She had been planning to tell him about her pregnancy right after he had proposed, only to have it be interrupted by Clark Kent and Lex Luthor.

Chloe felt a pain zig zag threw her abdomen, and she wrapped her arms around her middle because of the intense pain. Oh god, the baby! Her first thought was she may be loosing the baby. She knew that intense stress could cause you to miscarry, and she was having a very stressful moment. She did the first thing that came to her mind, she picked up her cellphone and dialed Nora's home number.

"Hello?" A sleepy Nora answered.

"Nora." Chloe moaned as another sharp pain ripped threw her abdomen.

Nora's voice was suddenly full and awake. "Chloe? What is it? Whats wrong? Is it Charlie?"

Chloe somehow found the strength to answer even though her insides felt like they were on fire and tearing her apart from the inside. "Charlie left, Clark and Lex my friends from back home showed up..." She gasped in pain. "Lex accidently found my pregnancy test, and told Charlie and Clark I'm pregnant. Charlie was upset and he left, went to your parents. Nora I-I think I am loosing the baby. I need help...please."

Chloe never got a chance to hear the reply because the next moment found her passed out on the floor.

-----------------

Charlie was at his parents house. The only ones who were awake at this time of night were Lorraine and his parents. He had told them everything that happened down to the last detail. It was Lorraine who reacted first.

"You left her alone? In her condition?" She grabs her purse from the table and slams it over his head. Charlie never realized a womans purse could be such a lethal weapon. It had really hurt. "You are the dumbest person alive! Have you ever thought of how hard it must be for to be with you? She loved this Clark Kent guy for years. She was so hurt by his actions that she left her home. Have you ever thought of how she must feel being with you? How hard it must be to look at you when you resemble him so much? She must love you my idiot brother or she wouldn't put herself threw all of that."

That thought had never even occured to Charlie. "I never thought of it like that."

Lorraine smacked him again. "No you didn't." They all stopped talking when the phone rang. Kate was the one to answer it. Worry filled her features as she heard the person on the other line speak. "We will be right there Nora." She hangs up and looks at everyone. "Lorraine wake up the kids and get them ready to go. We need to get to the hospital now."

Charlie looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong with Bud or Nora? It's not Tommy is it?"

Kate took a deep breath. "No Charlie, it's-it's Chloe."

Charlie immediately looked at her, his face a mask of worry. "What happened? Is she ok? Is the baby?"

Charlie's dad Tom stood next to his wife as she answered. "She called Nora. The stress of the evening caused her to almost loose the baby. She is being admitted for atleast tonight because there is still the chance that the baby may not make it."

Charlie felt tears well up in his eyes. "Oh god, this is my fault! I caused this. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I didn't even think about what it could cause to happen." He slings on his jacket. "Well what are we waiting for? We need to get over there."

Lorraine had waken the children and now was heading out the door. "I'll meet you there. I have a few things that I need to do first."

--------------

The first thing Chloe noticed when she woke up was she was hooked to a bunch of machines that were beeping and making all sorts of noise. The second was that Charlie was sitting next to her bed, his head in his hands.

"Charlie?" He looked up at her. "The baby..is the baby ok?"

He grabbed her hand in his. "The baby is fine. But you almost lost it. It is my fault Chloe. I should never have gotten so upset with you. I should have tried to see things your way."

She looked at him with a sad smile. "No, I should have told you when I suspected I was pregnant. You were right to be upset Charlie."

He shakes his head at her. "No, I wasn't. I almost lost you both. I never want to go threw that again. Chloe if you'll still have me, I still want to marry you."

Chloe smiled widely at him. "Of course I will marry you Charlie Baker. I love you."

And they hugged eachother, but knowing things would be alright. This had worked out for the best. They knew that there love could survive anything. They were stronger together. They had survived death, almost death, a huge fight, and they came threw stronger than ever.

----

Lorraine had went straight to Clark and Lex's hotel room. She banged on the door until they answered.

"Yes?" Lex asked as he opened the door.

"You must be Lex Luthor.." And she slapped him, hard. "You have some nerve showing up here with that Clark Kent guy. Do you realize that she and my soon to be neice or nephew almost died? It was because you and that farmboy put alot of stress on her. Now I know that your a Luthor and probably don't care about her or her baby, but I do, and I wont allow you and plaid boy break up my family."

Lex raised an eyebrow at her, his expression was amused. "I never intended to do that. I know Chloe and the baby are fine, or well they will be fine Ms. Baker, Chloe called me too warn me that she was afraid you may be on your way. I think she feared for my safety. Now are you done yelling at me?"

She narrowed her eyes. "For now, but I have one thing to ask of you."

"And that would be?" Lex prompted.

"Because of the trouble you caused for my family..I think you should pay for Chloe's wedding."

"Your so sure it is still happening?" He asked her.

She grins, "But of course. My brother knows that if he doesn't fix things with her, I will hit him with things alot heavier than my purse."

And for the first time in a long time, Lex Luthor let out a real smile.

TBC..

**An: This was the last chappy...Im posting the Epilogue soon as well.**


	6. Fairytale Endings

Chloe looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. It was made of italian silk and flowed out around her body like a curtian of white clouds. Lorraine had designed the dress. She and Lex had been dating for the past four months and Lex had helped her start her own clothing line. It was a huge sucsess, almost as big as Victoria Secret.

Lex had done what Lorraine suggested and paid for Chloe and Charlie's wedding. He had wanted to do something huge for her, maybe have the wedding in Italy, but Chloe had adamantly refused. She was well into her 8th month and didn't want to risk having the baby over seas. So they had the wedding the Bakers back yard, and a reception at the lake.

Chloe stood next to her husband as they excepted congratulations from there friends and family. Even people from Smallville had come. She and Clark had managed to somewhat save there friendship. It wasn't as strong as it once was, but they were still close. Even Charlie had managed to befriend the alien from Krypton. She smiled up at her husband as he led her to the dance floor.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure **

Charlie wrapped his arms around his wife as he held her close to him. He couldn't be happier if he tried. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even with her stomach poking out from her dress. That just made it even better. Soon he would be able to hold his baby girl in his arms. Yes, that's right, they were having a daughter. A daughter who was to be called Lillian Maria Baker. Lex and Lorraine were the god parents, and they were happy about this fact. Lex had even choked up when they told him that they wanted to name there daughter after his mother.****

(Chorus)  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

A look of pain and shock crossed Chloe's face as they dance. She looked down at the puddle at her feet. "Charlie, it's time."

Charlie looked at her frozen for a second before reacting. He turned to yell. "It's time everyone, the baby is comming!"

Everyone reacted quickly. Charlie and Lex got her to the car and soon they where whizzing to the hospital.****

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever 

An hour later, Lillian Baker made her enterance into this world. She was a whopping 7 pounder with a set of healthy lungs that she used to avantage.

"Well atleast we know she has her mama's mouth." Charlie said as he watched his wife hold there baby girl.

Chloe smiled tiredly at him. "But she has her daddy's eyes. And his hair."

Charlie grinned and kissed her cheek. "But she has your coloring and mouth."****

(Chorus)  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

"She is gorgeous Chloe." Lex said in awed wonderment.

"Would you like to hold her?" Charlie asked his sisters boyfriend.

Lex looked unsure. "I don't know.."

Chloe handed her over to him. "It's ok Lex, she isn't going to break."

Lex's eyes lit up as he held his god-daughter. He smirked at Chloe and Charlie. "You do realize that with a Luthor as her god father she is going to be spoiled rotten."****

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time 

"I love you Mrs. Baker." Charlie said kissing his wife. She was resting and the others were at the nursery fawning over baby Baker.

"I love you too." She said grabbing his hand and squeezing gently.

"The day you came into my life Chloe, is one of the best things to ever happen to me. I'm glad your car decided to play matchmaker." Charlie said to her with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I am too." She replied back to him.****

(Chorus)  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

(Chorus)  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

(Chorus)  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing 

Chloe fell asleep with thoughts of her baby girl and husband. Who knew that Clark and Lois kissing would be the best thing that ever happened to her. Funny how life worked out sometimes.

THE END!

**AN: Hope you liked the ending! I know it is fluff but I wanted to write it that way!****  
**


End file.
